Its A Mad World
by Kexerohs
Summary: Isabella Swan lost her entire family at the age of 12, and was soon after recruited by the company, a top secret branch of the government set out to rid the world of all evils. But what's to happen when the Cullens are placed underneath the gov. scrutiny?


**Authors Note: **I really wanted to try something new, and this is definitely new for me. But I'm not so sure I like this, so I'm going to leave it up to the reviewers and their opinions on it. Like, should I continue or not? This was sort of just an opening to it. And yes, I know I have another story to update. But most of my faithful reviewers seemingly lost interest in it, and so I'd figure I'd take a break from it for a while. I just can't decide what to write. I think I'm going to start another chapter story, too. It'll be Twilight and its an idea that someone sent in. Thank you, technically alie. Aha. Anyways, please read and lemme know what you think! I'm being easy and hoping for around **five reviews and opinions on whether or not I should continue**. Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** Own nothing, blah blah blah.

* * *

"The duck is docking, over!" As the harsh whisper fills my ears, I can't help but roll my eyes at the childish code names we had decided on as to not be compromised. 

"Gotcha, _princess_. Over." I reply, snickering quietly and imagine him cursing underneath his breath. Tilting my head to the side, I slowly make my way up the barren path towards the cutesy yet towering house. It was about two in the morning, and if I hadn't been able to see clearly in the dark after all those months of training, I would surely be tripping all over myself. Sure, I was skilled and a fighter. But that didn't mean I couldn't be a total clutz, unfortunately.

"Making my way in, over." I quickly take out my earpiece and place it in my pocket, a terrible habit of mine that is often looked down upon by the others in my group. Well, _excuse me_ for not being able to effortlessly get the job done with a loud voice ringing in my ears every five seconds. I didn't need everyones two cents. I was the chosen assassin, I was the first man to go in and attempt to get the job done. I didn't need everyone warning me of the dangers inside the house and the risks I was taking. I just needed to get it done and over with, thats all.

Although, for this particular job and the dangers it entitled, we were all stationed at each door, window, or entryway. Thinking it over, I quickly put my hearing device back in and mutter a, "Sorry. Bad reception.", into the contraption. Since everyone was going to be placed in the danger zone for this particular mission, I figured it best if I were capable of hearing them. Just in case something happened, in case they needed my help.

"Sure it is, scout." I smile slightly at his teasing tone of voice, and at the time that we had all synchronized for the bust in, I swiftly kicked open the locked door in front of me. I was the only one assigned to the right wing of the house. Which meant that I was all alone, doomed to take care of myself, all by myself.

What I wasn't expecting was to come face to face with one of the hunted so quickly. It was pitch black, but I managed to get a nice outline of the monster from where I was standing. Tall, slightly lanky, no doubt muscular. From the wide shoulders to the way they held themself, I understood the figure to be a male, probably set to the appearance of a teenager. Still, the darkness was overbearing. You'd think they'd at least have some sort of light on or something.

Before I could even think of attacking, he had me in a death grip impossible to weasle out of. At least, impossible for any ordinary human. I admit, it took some effort, but after a few seconds I had given him a swift kick to the groin and a hard head butt. Luckily that head bang drew no blood on my part - otherwise I'd be in even more danger that I already was - and so I continued to send jabs and kicks at the hidden figure. Unfortunately, as soon as I pulled out my handy dandy dagger, he had me held down and caught in between the floor and himself. His face was so close I could see the gold flecks in his eyes. Wait, _topaz_?

"Who _are_ you?" I heard him mutter, and before I could even mutter a "none of your damn business" I was being pulled into a long trip down memory lane.

* * *

"But why do you want me? I'm just a normal twelve year old! There's nothing special about me!" My brown, puppy dog eyes had gone wide and I shuddered internally at the small, knowing grin playing at the middle aged mans lips. 

"Oh, but you are so very special to us." His melodotic tone of voice was so oddly contradicting to his rugged appearance that I had to hold back the laugh that was begging to escape from my mouth. He seemed to notice this, for he sent me a scolding look before continuing, "For one, you seem quite mature for your age. Never have I met a twelve year old that would be so level headed about this as you are being." I couldn't help but think him insane if he thought the way that I was currently acting placed under the category of level headedness. "For two, correct me if I'm wrong on this, but deep down, you're probably wondering what this is all about. There's a part of you that wants to be apart of this, apart of you that needs to belong somewhere. And I'm offering you that sense of belonging." Pausing for a second, he then finished with, "And thirdly, not to bring up fresh wounds, but is it not true that both your mother, father, and sister recently died in a plane crash?" I nodded my head numbly, cursing him silently for bringing up something like that at a time like this. "What would you do if I told you that the crash wasn't accidental, and that someone - more specifically, some _thing_, caused it?" I sat down and stared at the edges of my grass stained shorts. I had been playing out in the fields all day with the maids daughter. Miss Brenton, the maid, had been looking over me, since I had no one else. She and her daughter had both moved into the mansion with me, for the time being.

I stared up at him in confusion, before biting my bottom lip and nodding my head. "Okay. Go on." He looked a little miffed at my quickness to comply, but his uncertainty was soon washed away as he began to delve into the secrets of my family and, apparantly, my destiny.

Turns out dad was apart of this secret orginization. The man, who told me to just call him Sir, went on to explain that the orginization hunted demons, monsters, ghouls. All the mythological things that children were taught to fear as children. He said my dad was one of the best agents (he was quick not to use the word "assassin") they had, and thats probably why he had been compromised and killed, at the expense of my mother and sister. It was easy to tell that this man was sadistic and out of his mind. What kind of adult told a twelve year old girl, who's entire family just died, none the less, that there _are_ such things as monsters and that her parents had been _murdered_? Apparantly this man, who seemed to need my help.

"You're father was quite gifted, Isabella." I refrained from telling him that I preferred Bella, and kept quiet so that he could continue, "And we hope that you will train with us, join us. The company has high hopes for you." It was weird, having him offer me this. Did he not realize how young I was? And yet, I couldn't deny that fact that it was an attractive offer. I'd be given a home, possibly even friends that might grow into a family. Biting down on my lip once more, a horrible habit of mine, I simply nodded my head in agreement to the offer and he nodded his head once towards me. "Very well, then. Don't bother packing your bags, you won't be needing anything like that. We've gotten everything settled and ready for you. We must leave right this second, though."

I could feel my eyes go bug eyed and as I ask, "But don't we have to tell everyone what I'm doing?" I can already sense the answer. He replied sternly, no. We did not. No one could no about this, it was an important job, a top secret branch of the government, and I could never, ever tell anyone of what I did. Did I understand? Yes, I understood. And then, just like that, he was ushering me off, taking a hard outline of my body with him. Leaving my innocence and naivity behind.

* * *

"Come on, Bells! Have off it!" A giggle escapes my lips, and I can't help but prance around the living room of our suite teasingly. We were in Panama City, and we had finished our assignment three days earlier. As a congradulatory job well done, Sir (who had turned out to be head of operations) had granted me and my team a week off, which we were free to spend how we pleased underneath the Panama City sun. 

My team was thought to be the bravest, strongest, most efficient team there ever had been. Most believed it was because of the wonder girl, otherwise known as Isabella Swan, otherwise known as me. I was the youngest and one of the very few woman assassins apart of the company. At the age of sixteen, I had been with this group and a field working member of the company for three years. And in those two years, I had earned myself a spot in the top ten rank of the agents who had accomplished the most missions. It was quite the acknowledge meant, one that I looked over modestly.

"Chill, Brayden! You know this is all in just good fun." I pout teasingly at him, and laugh as he wraps his arms around my waist, in attempts to grab his personal dagger from my hands death grip on the object. No use, I easily wiggled out of his grasp and spin the pointed end of the dagger around on the kitchen table.

"You really should sharpen this thing, you know. Take better care of your possessions and all that." His death glare was enough for me to roll my eyes and mutter a, yeah, alright. Here's your stupid knife. He seemed to take offense to that remark, because as soon as he had his precious dagger back in his hands he quickly took off towards the room he shared with Ryan.

"I swear I just heard him murmering sweet nothings to that goddang knife of his." This from Aidan, my roommate and big brother to all of us, who slumped down into the couch as soon as Brayden had left the room. Aidan was your typical southern gentlemen, and if you were to meet him as a stranger on the streets, you would think him the type to help old ladies take their groceries to their cars. Not the type to, you know, hunt down demons.

Still, he was always the compassionate one of the group, and he was constantly looking out for the rest of us, even though we were all so well trained that none of us needed looking after. Still, he breazily took on the role as he was the eldest of all of us at still young age of twenty seven. Next down was Ryan, the too cool for school, dangerous schemer who was known as the biggest ladies man around. Yeah, sure. He was pushing twenty six, and he kept saying that he had to keep up with his desirable ways before he started getting wrinkles and lost his charm. This I always matched with, what charm?

And then, finally, there was Brayden. He was definitely the broody, emotional one of the group. He had a hidden past that he didn't even let us in on, and we were as good as family. Still, we never pushed it and sometimes we would see Brayden come out of his shell. I always silently gave myself brownie points for whenever I could earn a smile or a laugh from him. He had a beautiful laugh that unfortunately hardly ever got shown.

Still, we were a family. An odd one, yes. But as close to a family as we could all get, what with the horrendous job hours and the life threatening lives we lead.

* * *

Blinking my eyes, I was brought back to the reality where my eyes were in a match with the male vampires own topaz ones. His eyes were actually quite lovely, to be completely honest. Much more beautiful then the horrendous red pupils of all the other vampires we had encountered. Shaking my head, I retort his question back at him, "Who are _you_?" I watched as he just stared at me oddly, an odd mix of hunger, confusion, desire, and anger in his eyes. Scrunching up my eyebrows, I step out on the ledge and assume that he's not going to hurt me. He would have by now if that were his intentions - it seemed as if he were just defending himself. "Fine, then. If we're going to play the quiet game, can you at least turn on some lights so that I can see you more clearly?" 

He was oddly compliant to my request, and not even a second had past before the entire right wing was lit up with lights. It wasn't until then that I noticed how young and beautiful he was. I knew vampires were all gorgeous, it helped them lure in their kill, but this man, he looked more boyish than any other vampire I had ever come into contact with. He had untidy bronze hair and a lanky build. The usual dark shadows underneath his eyes and unnatural pale skin was an expected trait. Still, he seemed so otherwordly. Like a God or an Angel. Taking in a deep, jagged breath I can't help but breath, "I'm actually quite horrible at the quiet game. So how about you explain to me why your eyes differ from that of every other vampire that I've ever encountered?" I watched a small smirk play on his lips, and he looked as if he had a multitude of thoughts churning through his head. Still, he looked at me oddly and shrugged his shoulders half heartedly.

"Why don't you call off your men and we can all gather and talk about this in a civilized manner? I'd hate for anyone to get harmed." I stifle a snicker at his last remark, until I catch up to what he has just said.

"What makes you think their _my_ men?" His eyes darken and its as if he knows something that I don't. His face shows that he's got a secret and my question appears as quite the funny joke to him. When it becomes obvious that he's not going to answer my question, I simply roll my eyes and speak clearly into my earpiece, "Stop your fighting. _Do not _harm any of them." I pause for a second to turn my attention to the beautiful vampire and ask him, "Whats your name?"

He doesn't even pause before replying, "Edward Cullen." Nodding, I close my eyes as I speak back into the earpiece,

"Tell them Edward is downstairs with me, and we would both very much like to gain all of your attendance in the right wing." Sighing, I turn back towards Edward only to see him staring off into space, a dark look in his eyes and his jaws clenched. Geeze, he was a weird one. One minute completely compliant and the next oddly offset? Maybe he was on some sort of meds, if they even had anything like that for sickly pale gorgeous boys who had probably made it through the Civil War unscathed.

With a small shake of my head, I turn my attention away from him, too awed and both perplexed at him to muster up anything to say. Around heartless demons and the guys, I was outspoken and harsh and sometimes giddy. But around any broody, secreted boy or a fellow teenager I turned to silent mush. Or, you know, I talked way too damn much. Sighing, I sink down into the couch set towards the middle of the room and tilt my head to the side, lost in thought and waiting for my group to hurry it down the stairs.


End file.
